Learn new things
'CHOOSE THE CORRECT ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS'.' ' 1. 'I _________ to the swimming pool last Saturday. '''a. '''go '''b. '''goes '''c. '''went '''d. '''work ' ' '''2.'We _____________ pasta for lunch every Friday. 'a. '''write '''b. '''read '''c. ' buy 'd. '''be '''3. '''Beethoven composed___________ music. '''a. '''pop '''b. '''rock '''c. '''classical '''d. '''rap ' ' '''4. '''The baby was hungry, so he began to ___________. '''a. '''kiss '''b. '''smile '''c. '''hug '''d. '''cry ' ' '''5. '''If you____________ hard, you will pass your exams. '''a. '''will study '''b. '''are study '''c. '''studied '''d. '''study '''6. a: __________'skateboarding? 'b: '''No, but I like skating. '''a. '''Do you play '''b. '''Do you go '''c. '''Are you do '''d. '''Are you like '''7. '''He____________ at home yesterday. '''a. '''were '''b. '''wasn’t '''c. '''is '''d. '''didn’t be '''8. '''I like composing songs. I’d like to be a____________ . '''a. '''musical '''b. '''musician '''c. '''music '''d. '''musication '''9. ______________'the students speaking English? '''a. '''Is '''b. '''Does '''c. '''Do '''d. '''Are '''10. '''What animal is green and jumps? '''a. '''an ant '''b. '''a frog '''c. '''a worm '''d. '''a mouse '''11. '''He ___________ very well in the match. '''a. '''plays '''b. '''playing '''c. '''plaies '''d. '''goodly '''12. '''I like using my camera. My hobby is _______________. '''a. '''fotograph '''b. '''photography '''c. '''photografy '''d. '''fotografy '''13. '''A person who works in a restaurant is a _____________. '''a. '''farmer '''b. '''waiter '''c. '''look '''d. '''builder '''14. '''A person who delivers letters and packages is a ____________. '''a. '''student '''b. '''mail carrier '''c. '''good '''d. '''DJ '''15. a: '''____________is Nick singing in the bath? '''b: '''Because, He is a singer.' '''a. '''Why '''b. '''Who '''c. '''When '''d. '''What '''16. '''This exercise was really__________. I finished it in two minutes. '''a. '''interested '''b. '''easy '''c. '''dangerous '''d. '''difficult '''17.'I ___________________tennis at the sports center. a. 'playing '''b. '''plays '''c. '''play '''d. '''to play '''18. '''At the moment he_____________ but later he wants to watch TV. '''a. '''is studying '''b. '''has studying '''c. '''studied '''d. '''studies ' ' '''19. '''What __________ at home? Do you have any plans? '''a. '''do you do '''b. '''are you doing '''c. '''will you to do '''d. '''can you doing '''20. '''Potatoes and carrots are both _________. '''a. '''onions '''b. '''fruit '''c. '''meals '''d. '''vegetables '''21. '''When I was three years old, I_________ a student. '''a. '''couldn’t '''b. '''didn’t can '''c. '''can’t '''d. '''wasn’t ' ' '''22. '''She_______ happy yesterday. '''a. '''were '''b. '''was '''c. '''can’t '''d. '''did '''23. '''We __________ busy last night.. '''a. '''couldn’t '''b. '''didn’t '''c. '''weren´t '''d. '''wasn’t '''24. a:'___________ They here last Saturday. '''b. No, They weren´t a. 'Did '''b. '''Will '''c. '''Does '''d. '''were ' ' ' ' '''25. '''They were building __________ all over the country. '''a. '''cars '''b. '''houses '''c. '''notebook '''d. '''house '''CIRCLE THE WORD THAT DOESN´T BELONG IN THE GROUP ' '26. a.'Elephant 'b. '''horse '''c. '''pig '''d. ' ruler ' ' '27. a.'We '''b. two c. 'They '''d. '''You '''28. a.'Work '''b. '''play '''c. '''Rose '''d. '''drink '''29. a. '''sleeping '''b. '''Speaking '''c. '''Do '''d. '''making '''30. a. '''was. '''b. loved. '''c. '''liked '''c. '''be